YuGiOh!: Star Wars style
by Sakura Solo
Summary: The Sennen Items were shipped to Coruscant in the height of the Sith Wars. 5000n years later, enter 9 year old Liz Skywalker. Crossover with Star Wars. PG-13 for violence, gore, language, and all things Imperial Empire-ish.
1. The Sennen Items go to Coruscant

Yu-Gi-Oh! Star Wars Style

Written by: Sakura Solo

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Prolouge: The Bringing of the Sennen Items to Coruscant

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…_

5,000 years ago, our galaxy was caught up in an epic battle that would decide the fate of the Galactic Republic. The Jedi Knights were battling the dreaded Dark Lords of the Sith who wanted total control of the galaxy. There were many battles, and one would decide the fate of a little girl thousands of years in the future.

A band of Jedi who were fleeing from the Sith crash landed on an unknown planet in the Unknown Regions, and they discovered something truly amazing! A young Padawan came across a tomb and seven gold items. Unaware of the power and destruction they could wield, they were taken back to Coruscant. However, some things that were not be lost, were.

However, as fate would have it, one item did reappear, 5000 years later, after the defeat of the final Sith, and the rise of the New Republic. So, our story begins…


	2. I May Not Awaken

Yu-Gi-Oh! Star Wars Style

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

OP: I May Not Awaken- Enya

When the warmth of the

day becomes the night

Who could sleep beneath a

strange moonlight?

No guiding star

So far from home

Walked the way o' promise

to find but snow

Throughout, the voice of

the winds brings nothing

more

Than low echoes

So far from home

Even from a child

A wish is not enough

For me, for me the sky may

fall

And even from a child

A dream is not enough

Could be, could be the sky

may fall

Could be, could be the

night ends all

No rains could weep as I

have wept

To know a simple dream

will not be kept

I am a child

So far from home

One by one the sky falls

I may not awaken


	3. Liz's New Hobby

Yu-Gi-Oh! Star Wars Style

Written by: Sakura Solo

Chapter 1: Liz's New Hobby

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was a blustery mid-autumn afternoon in Ms. Peterson's third-grade class. School was over for the day, and 9 year old Liz Skywalker was trying to get home as soon as possible. Or, at least she tried to, anyway!

"Hey, Skywalker! Gonna go to the darkside," the snotty, sadistic sixth grader Ivory LeBlanc teased viciously, as she grabbed Liz's antiquated lightsaber over the smaller girl's head, and out of reach.

Liz was a small wisp of a girl, with reddish-brown hair worn in a ponytail, and large greenish-blue eyes. She cried out, "Come on, Ivory! Gimme my lightsaber!"

She reached out with her strong Force powers, and managed to retrieve the heirloom, after getting beat up by Ivory.

The older girl smirked, "Hmph! So much for the Skywalker lineage…" and with that she sauntered off, before scattering Liz's beloved Duel Monsters deck all over the floor.

Liz sighed sadly, and began to gather her deck, before heading home. The Skywalker home was a large 3 storey house situated in one of Imperial City's best neighborhoods. It had belonged to both Luke and Mara, before they had divorced.

Liz walked up to her room. It was painted yellow, with a sleigh bed and several bookshelves, filled with books and dolls. Liz heaved a sigh, and placed her deck on her desk. Just then, she felt somewhat odd, as though the Force was guiding her towards the attic.

After turning on the overhead light, Liz rummaged through some boxes, before one caught her eye. It was a deep blue, and it had an eye symbol on it. Liz stared at it, "Wonder what's inside?" she mused, and returned to her room.

She shut the door behind, and upon opening it, was delighted to find that there was a puzzle inside! She then decided to work on it, even if it took all night.

It took several hours, but soon Liz had completed it! "Hooray! I finished it! My very own puzzle!" She then placed it around her neck to see what it looked like with her red pajamas.

Just then, a brilliant light surrounded her and the puzzle, and Liz fell into a deep faint on her bed.


	4. Liz's New SoulMate

Yu-Gi-Oh! Star Wars Style

Written by: Sakura Solo

Chapter 2: Liz's New "Soul-Mate"

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

For several moments, Liz felt like someone else was inside her, so to speak, which to an average nine year old, felt very weird to say the least.

When she came to, she found herself in a very different place. Waking up, she found herself in a room filled with toys that any kid could ever want, as well as many Jedi artifacts that dated back 30,000 years, to the dawn of the Old Republic.

Liz sat up and stared, "Oh, wow! Where in space am I?" Standing up, she wandered a round for awhile, until she came across a gilded lightsaber. Activating it, it hummed and the blade shone pure white, just like Dad's.

Liz deactivated it, and decided to explore. The room was quite large, and it would take days, possibly even weeks, to figure out what was there.

Just then, her eyes fell upon a door. Upon opening it, Liz came across an empty hallway, and across from where she was standing was an identical door, with the weird eye symbol on it. Liz gulped, and cautiously stepped towards it.

Opening the door, Liz shut her eyes, and brandished her lightsaber, announcing, "I'm not scared of you, so just go away!" A male voice chuckled in amusement at the young child, "Are you always this nervous about the unknown?"

Liz stepped back, and deactivated the lightsaber, after opening her eyes. Unlike her room, this room was much larger and very dark. The speaker was wearing a private school uniform from one of the high schools, and he seemed to be about Ben's age, not to mention he had a spiky tri-colored hairdo.

Ben was Liz's much older brother, and he was part of Rouge Squadron. So he was away from Coruscant most of the time.

Liz stood up as straight as she could, and tried her best not to be frightened, "Who are you, and are you a ghost?"

The man nodded, "You may call me Yami, young one. I am the spirit of this puzzle, and who are you?"

Liz nodded, "I am Liz Skywalker, and I am 9 years old." She looked up at Yami, "Um, Yami, how did you wind up in here?"

Yami shook his head, "Actually, I have no idea. What is that weapon you have there?"

Liz grinned, "It's a lightsaber! All Jedi Knights have them. I have Grampa's." Yami cocked his head, "What's a Jedi Knight?"

Liz looked down at her bare feet, "Jedi Knights are supposed to be keepers of the peace in the galaxy, but Grampa fell to the Dark Side, and became a dark Jedi, a Dark Lord of the Sith, and became Darth Vader, or Lord Vader as the Imperials called him, and he killed all the Jedi Knights. But after my dad, Uncle Han, and Aunt Leia beat the Empire, people could become Jedi again."

Yami nodded, "Then you are the one who put the puzzle together?" Liz replied, "Yeah, I did."

Yami smiled at the little girl, "Then I owe you my allegiance." Liz giggled, before letting out a gigantic yawn, and nearly fell over from being exhausted.

Yami smiled a bit, before scooping up the sleeping child, and placing her her back in her soul room.

He then materialized, and tucked her in, before returning to his soul room.


	5. Sixth Grade Shadow Games

Yu-Gi-Oh! Star Wars Style

Written by: Sakura Solo

Chapter 3: Sixth Grade Shadow Games

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please review!

When Liz woke up the next morning, the suns' rays were just starting to pour through the windows. She yawned, and sat up, almost forgetting about last night, when she met Yami and put together the puzzle.

Walking over to her dresser, she pulled on a grey shirt, blue tunicae, dark green leggings, and brown slippers. After pulling her hair into a messy ponytail, she noticed the puzzle around her neck, and she remembered the night before.

Running down, she smelled fresh, buttered toast and scrambled hawkbat eggs. Her favorite! Sure enough, breakfast was on, and Mom was at work. Mara ran a successful shipping company, so she wasn't home much, and R2 was with Ben. Liz quickly ate her breakfast, before dashing off to school.

"Why are you in such a hurry, Liz," Yami inquired as the young girl ran towards the white marble elementary school. Liz groaned, "Because, there are a lot of gangs that beat up kids here at school. And I get beat up a lot." That ended the conversation, as Liz had just reached to school-grounds.

Just then, out of nowhere, a pocket knife flew through the air, slicing Liz's left cheek and her right hand, and landed in the ground next to her. As the blood began to trickle from the wounds, she collapsed to her knees and began to wail from the pain.

Yami wrapped his arms around Liz, who was still upset and quite frightened. The oldest of the group who had attacked her, Simon, walked over to Liz, and gave her a good sharp kick in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Liz cried out, and gasped for a breath, before collapsing to the ground and laying on her side.

By now, Yami had had enough! Nobody abused his vessel and got away with it, not while he was around.

That's when things got weird. A dense fog surrounded the three sixth-graders and Liz retreated to her soul room, while Yami took on human form.

"Who the hell are you," Simon demanded. Yami growled, "I am the protector of this little girl. What you have done to her is unforgivable. Prepare to pay!"

The three boys stared at Yami, ready for whatever was going to happen. Yami then explained, "What is going to happen is that I am going to hold an amount of money, and you three have to throw your knives into the through the largest pile!" Thus the Shadow Game commenced.

The boys were quite greedy, and as the leader, Simon went first. "HYAH," he shouted as he aimed for Yami's left hand. However, the knife did a 180, and wound up slicing Simon's left hand! "SHIT" shouted Simon, as he tried in vain to stop the flow of blood. The two other boys, who were now frightened, attempted the same thing, but met a similar fate!

While they were cowering in front of a triumphant Yami, Simon piped up, "Okay, we'll leave Skywalker alone," before fainting due to the loss of blood.

The grounds and the sky cleared up, and Liz reappeared, sat up, and upon seeing the boys, yelled, "Yami! You weren't supposed to hurt them," then began to sob softly. Yami placed a hand gently on her shoulder, "Don't worry, they'll be alright. See?"

Sure enough, the boys had begun to stir, and were running towards the nurse's office.

Liz smiled, "Thank you, Yami." Yami nodded and gently embraced the girl for a moment.

Then, the school bell rang, and Liz headed off to class.


	6. Dancing Lessons

Yu-Gi-Oh! Star Wars Style

Written by: Sakura Solo

Chapter 4: Dancing Lessons

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Liz.

The day went by smoothly, although everyone was whispering about Liz's werid necklace-thingy, as well as some random guy showed up out of nowhere and beat up three sixth-graders. Of course, the injuries the boys got were not serious, although they were expelled, and Liz received treatment for her wounds.

After recess, it was time for gym class. Liz hated gym class with a passion because she was always picked last for some reason, although her reflexes were the quickest, and she was quite athletic. Well, at least more than the other girls, who preferred to hang out in cliques and gossip, not to mention snot of to the teachers.

Today, the teacher, Coach Jensen, said to the massed third-graders, "Today, we are learning how to dance, particularly the waltz, since your parents have requested that you start learning your social graces, and since there are more girls than boys, you will just have to use imaginary partners. If I don't see you participating, that is an instant 10 laps around the field after school."

The kids groaned in protest, but danced anyway, out of fear of running the ten laps. Liz stood nervously at one side, and Yami asked, "What's wrong, Liz?" Liz blushed, "Well… I don't know how to dance, and this is embarrassing." Yami nodded and asked, "Do you want me to teach you?" Liz nodded eagerly, "Yes, please!"

Yami materialized, and led Liz to the center of the gym. By this time, the other kids were getting ready to practice, and took notice of Liz, who looked fairly confident. Just then, Coach Jensen turned on a CD of classical music.

Yami led Liz in a graceful waltz, and the young girl quickly caught on, and soon enough, the other kids had joined in. But out of all of them, Liz and Yami were the best!

After several songs, many gave up, and watched intently as Liz continued to dance, supposedly by herself. As the CD ended, Liz curtseyed to Yami's bow.

The class applauded as Liz blushed deeply, and ran to line up.

After they were in math class, a girl asked Liz, "Where did you learn to dance like that?" Liz smiled, "Oh, I just had some help."


	7. Sixth Grade Shadow Games: Round 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Star Wars Style

Written by: Sakura Solo

Chapter 5: Sixth Grace Shadow Game: Round Two

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

Because it was a half day, Liz decided to grab some lunch at a local fast-food restaurant. Gathering her stuff, Liz took a rather round-about way of getting out of school, rather than taking a more direct route.

"Why aren't we going out the way we came in," Yami asked as Liz stepped out into the midday sunlight. Liz explained, "Because a really mean girl named Ivory beats me up if I go that way." Yami nodded, and off they went.

There was a strip center a few blocks from the school, and Liz decided on having lunch at a burger joint.

After ordering her usual lunch of a hamburger with cheese, Liz sat down at a booth that overlooked the busy street, and pulled out a book Ben had sent her. It was a book of fairy tales, and she was reading contently, when a pair of strong arms grabbed her roughly by her shoulders, and dragged her out back to the alley behind the restaurant. In the process, she dropped her book, and barely had time to yell for help!

"Hey, stop! Leave me alone," Liz shouted, but to no avail. There were two boys, in the sixth grade, and they had clubs, and the taller of the two had a vibro-pike. Liz tried her best to defend herself by using her lightsaber, but it was knocked out of her reach, and as a result, Liz wound up with many nasty blows, and soon after, she was lying on the ground in a small pool of blood, because she had been stabbed by one of the boys.

Yami was enraged that this happened, so he materialized into human form protectively in front of Liz, who moaned softly.

"I am the protector of this little girl, and you will be punished for what you did to her," Yami snarled. The boys smirked, and the taller one said, "Yeah, right."

Yami smirked at them, "In that case, we'll play a game. If you can guess which hand has the knife, you can stab me!"

This sounded too good to be true, and so the boys charged at Yami, who sent them flying, and they were soon wounded by the knife, as well as beaten by the clubs.

After all was said and done, Yami turned his attention to Liz, who had by now slipped into unconsciousness. Yami was horrified, and managed to carry her to the restaurant, where an ambulance was sent for!

Along the ride, Yami held Liz's hand, and told her, "It's going to be alright, Liz."

Since no one was at the Skywalker estate, Leia decided to check up on Liz at the hospital. According to the doctor, the wound was moderate, but it could have gotten worse very quickly, if Liz had not been found sooner. Also, Liz had lost quite a bit of blood, so she needed to stay in bed for the rest of the week, as well as some bad bruising from the heavy blows she got from the bullies. The boys were in custody, so Leia took Liz home.

Several hours later, Liz's eyes watered, and she asked quietly, "Where… where am I?" She sat up, and noticed her stomach was bandaged, and that the Sennen Puzzle was on her desk.

Yami appeared a moment later, and sat down on her bed. "Feeling better? I'm sorry I let you get hurt." Liz nodded, "No, it's alright, Yami. I should have been more aware. Who brought me home?"

Yami glanced towards the closed door, "Your Aunt Leia did. She is on the phone with your mother, but you need your rest." He placed his hand on her forehead, and brushed a stray strand out of her eyes, and Liz nestled under the covers, and soon fell asleep.


	8. Liz the Invalid

Yu-Gi-Oh! Star Wars Style

Written by: Sakura Solo

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 6: Liz the Invalid

Because of the severity of the wounds, Liz had to spend the rest of the week in bed. It was boring at first because there was nothing to do, except sleep, but Liz passed the time by showing Yami her deck, and she asked if she could duel him sometime. Yami chuckled, "Maybe when your feeling better, okay?"

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Yami disappeared as Mara Jade Skywalker entered the room. She was wearing a long emerald colored gown, and her flame red hair was pulled back in an elaborate bun. "Hi there, sweetheart! How are you feeling?"

Liz smiled at her mother, and crawled into her lap, "Hi mom! I'm feeling a little but better. Where are the boys who attacked me?"

Mara looked at Liz for a moment, and told her, "They are in jail right now. I'm just glad you are alright. I'm sorry I haven't been home much, but my company has been busy as usual. Now, get some sleep."

Liz hunkered down under her covers, and Mara sang a lullaby:

_May it be an evening star_

_Shines down upon you_

_May it be when darkness falls_

_Your heart will be true_

_You walk a lonely road_

_Oh! How far are you from home_

_Darkness has come_

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Darkness has fallen_

_A promise lives within you now_

_May it be the shadow's call_

_Will fly away_

_May it be your journey on_

_To light the day_

_When the night is overcome_

_You may rise to find the sun_

_Darkness has come_

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Darkness has fallen_

_A promise lives within you now_

_A promise lives within you now_

Liz dozed of for a while, and was disappointed to learn that her mother was called away to Naboo for urgent business. Yami comforted her as best he could, but what Liz really wanted was to be her mom.

Four days later, Liz was feeling strong enough to walk around the house, so she gave Yami the grand tour, and afterwards, ate some lunch, before listening to the radio while surfing the Holonet.


	9. Antiquing with Yami

Yu-Gi-Oh! Star Wars Style

Written by: Sakura Solo

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 7: Antiquing with Yami

After the week had passes, Liz had begun to feel better, and pretty soon she was able to go back to school. As she did, her classmates hailed her as a hero, but Liz was still worried about the other bullies and gangs at the school, as well as the stigmata that having Darth Vader as your grandfather that ran in the family.

During the morning announcements, the principal stated, "Because I am leaving town for two days, there will be no school, as the teachers have board meeting scheduled. This goes into effect in one hour, so have a nice day."

Whoops came from all around, so the teachers let the kids out early. Yami was surprised by the announcement, "Since when do you get two days off from school because your principal is off on vacation?" Liz shook her head, "I have no idea. So, what do you want to do, Yami?"

Yami thought for a minute, and replied, "Well, I was interested in seeing some of the older stores here in Imperial City." Liz agreed, "Wizard! We can go antiquing!" So off they went.

Imperial City's most reputable antique shops were quite a walk from Liz's school, so she had to take an airbus. Little did she know that she and Yami were being followed by a weird guy with the Sennen Ankh, and a pair of macrobinoculars.

As soon as the bus arrived at the destination, Liz hopped off, followed by the weird guy, who stayed far enough behind not to be noticed. He wasn't, but people did stare at him. Who wore a bathrobe broad daylight, anyway?

Liz passed several large stores, until she came to a smaller one several blocks from the airbus stop. "Why are we stopping here," Yami inquired. "Because,  
Liz explained, "the woman who runs this store was my Granma's handmaiden when she ruled Naboo."

Yami asked, "Who was your grandmother?" "She was Queen Amidala, and she was 14 when she met Grampa on Tatooine. I'll tell you the story sometime," Liz explained. She then entered the store, and greeted the owner, "Good afternoon, Sabe."

The older woman turned around from dusting an old vase, and smiled, "Hello, Elizabeth! I'm glad to see your feeling better. Your mother told me about those awful boys who attacked you. Are you looking for something in particular?"

Liz shook her head, "No, ma'am. I'm just looking" With that, she walked off to examine the merchandise.

After explaining to Yami about what some of the stuff was, she came across something that caught her eye. "Hey, Sabe, what is this?" Liz pointed to an old leather pouch. Sabe smiled, "I got that from your brother Ben about a month ago. He was on Tatooine, and he sent it to me. He said to give this to you when you came in."

Liz wondered, "What is it?" Upon opening it, she gasped. So did Shadi, who was watching from a distance. He had entered Sabe's store while she had been in the back.

"It's the japor snippet Grampa gave Granma on their way to Coruscant, " Liz breathed! Putting it on, she admired herself in a mirror. Sabe smiled at the little girl, "With it on, you resemble Amidala perfectly! It's amazing how much you two look alike. I'm sorry she never lived long enough to see you born. She would be proud to have a grandchild named after her."

Liz nodded, and glanced at the chrono! It was lunchtime, and said to Sabe, "I have to go now, Sabe. It's lunchtime. Bye!" With that, she ran out the door into the afternoon sunshine.

Sabe shook her head, and returned to the store desk, and said to herself, "What an amazing child, that Skywalker girl. It's a sorry thing that her father has never seen her grow up! He would be so surprised how much the Force is with her, and how much she resembles her mother. Oh well, things like that just happen."

Just then, Shadi approached the desk and asked, "How do you know that little girl?" Sabe smiled sadly, "I knew her grandparents. Why does it concern you, stranger? Are you an Imperial sympathizer who thinks that the Skywalkers should be Imperials instead of the noble heroes of the Rebel Alliance?"

Shadi shook his head, "I am not with the Imperial Empire. I was just inquiring where she got the puzzle around her neck. It's odd a child would have it, much less Vader's granddaughter."

Sabe nodded, "I know, concerning Palpatine was obsessed with the legend behind the Sennen Items, considering that the Jedi Council blew it off as a child's story."

Shadi stared at her, "You know of the Sennen Items?" Sabe nodded, "Anakin told me during the Clone Wars. Apparently, 5,000 years ago, when the Jedi Knights were fighting the Sith Empire, a band of Jedi crash landed on an unknown planet outside the known galaxy. A Padawan was sent out to gather food, and heard about the Sennen Items, and thought they could be used as Force amplifiers, so she found the tomb of the king who had sealed them away, and they came here to Coruscant."

Shadi nodded, "Thank you for your time." With that done, he left. Sabe shook her head, and went back to dusting.


	10. Wristwatch Shadow Game

Yu-Gi-Oh! Star Wars Style

Written by: Sakura Solo

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 8: Wristwatch Shadow Game

The next day was the first of the two day break due to the pricipal being out of town. Of course, there was plenty to do outside since it was nice and sunny out! That's when Liz noticed that her mom had left a note for her. It was requesting that Liz go downtown to a jewelry store to pick up a Z-Chrono for her Aunt Leia's upcoming 43rd birthday. Liz had read that these were quite popular, so she grabbed a peice of fruit and headed out the door.

Yami was interested in where they were going. "We're going to pick a gift up for my Aunt Leia. Her birthday is next week," Liz explained as she came to the nearest airbus stop. After a 15 minute ride, Liz ran up the broad avanue to the nearest jewelry store. 

Sure enough there was a long line, winding along the sidewalk. Liz asked a woman in front of her, "Excuse me, but what's going on?" The woman explained, "There's a limited edition being sold today!" Liz nodded, and figured that Aunt Leia would like one. 

It took a couple of hours, but pretty soon she had gotten one. That's when she noticed an odd looking man stealing watches from people's back pockets. He noticed Liz eyeing him, and let it pass. Just when Liz had paid up, her Uncle Han walked in, and said, "Hey ya, kid! Picking up a present for your Aunt?" Liz nodded, "Think she'll like it?" Han smiled, and ruffled her hair. Liz told him, "Could you watch this a minute? I need to throw away my apple core."

While Han had the watch in his back pocket, the weird guy pulled it out off Han's back pocket, and placed it on his left arm. Bad thing to, because Leia was there getting something for Han, and had just slapped him for losing her birthday gift! Liz had just walked out and asked, "What's going on?" Han didn't answer, as he was still looking for it.

That's when the collecter appeared from nowhere, and kicked Han in the shin! "OW! Lousy Imp," Han shouted, and tried to punch the guy, but Leia promptly dragged him away, unaware that her nine year old neice had seen the whole thing!

Liz noticed that the collector was heading for the basement. She followed him, before running after him, while brandishing her lightsaber! She was about to tear his jacket when he hit her hard, sending her lightsaber flying in the opposite direction. Liz hit the ground with a hard thud. Liz cried out, "Ow! Give that back!" Sh tried to stand up, but he gave her a good hard kick in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

The collector chuckled, and walked towards the door, only to discover that the door was locked! Just then, an omnious shadow appeared on the door, and suddenly, the room was filled with clock gears, and standing there was a high school kid with spiky hair.

Yami smirked at him, "Since you think its fun to hurt innocent children and steal watches intended for loved ones, we'll play a simple game. The winner gets to keep the watch. A pendulum will come out between the both of us, and we each take a turn stopping the time. The one who stops it closest to 10 seconds wins."

The collector smirked back, "In that case, I'll win, kid." 

The game began. With every turn, Yami seemed to be more confident, while the coolector grew more cocky! Of course, it was soon over because Yami won. However the collecter complained that the round didn't count. So, Yami started a new round.

However, they both switched places. As far as the collector was concerned, the object of the game was to miss being hit by the pendulum. Unfortunately for him, he was hit by the pendulum.

After that, Yami calmly walked over to the collector and asked, "The watch?" The collector stared at Yami, "Not a chance," and grabbed onto Yami's arm, so Yami used the power of the Shadow Game to trick the collector into thinking his whole body was turning into a giant watch!

While he was hallucinating, the room returned to normal, and Liz reappeared, a bit bruised, but none the worse from the wear. Picking up the watch, she ran back upstairs to the store.

Meanwhile, Han was describing to the police what the guy looked like who had stolen his watch! Just then, Liz appeared, and shouted, "Uncle Han! Aunt Leia! I got the watch back!" Making her way through the crowd, she presented the watch to Leia. Leia smiled at her neice, "Liz, thank you! But you're bruised! Are you all right?" Liz grinned, "I'm fine, Aunt Leia."

After all was said and done, Liz went home, and wound up falling asleep as soon as she hit her bed. Yami didn't blame her, after all it was a rather stressful day, and she needed to rest. Pulling a blanket around her small body, Yami smiled, and kissed her on the forehead.


	11. Mysterious Doll Store

Yu-Gi-Oh! Star Wars Style

Written by: Sakura Solo

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 9: Mysterious Doll Store

A cold wind blew through the empty streets of Imperial City, although in the nightlife districts, everything was in full swing. In a small buisness district, a lone moving van was moving stuff into a small store that was otherwise empty. An older gentleman with a mustach paid the movers, and walked into the store, waiting for his orders from his superior. Just then, a shadowy hologram of a beautifil girl appeard, "I am counting on you to defeat her, Mr. Ledolly. Do not underestimate her, she is of Vader's bloodline," she said coldly. The man nodded, "You can count on it, milady." 

The next morning was grey and cool out. In fact, it was only going to be in the mid 50's by noon, so Liz decided to layer up a bit. Pulling on a pair of jeans, a tunic, and a jacket, she put on the Sennen Puzzle, and deicded to get breakfast on the go.

"It's a good day to go to a bookstore," she told Yami as she boarded the next airbus. Yami stared out the tinted window as people passed by on their way to work. Liz stared out the window, obviously bored out of her mind. Just then she noticed an ad in the local paper that said, "Grand Opening! Small Doll Store in Johansen Center." Liz smiled, "Now, that looks like fun." Yami sweatdropped, "I thought you were going to a bookstore!" Liz nodded, "I am. But I want to check out this new store first."

Johansen Center was a good hour away from Liz neighborhood, and Imperial City was 4 times the size of any city on a normal planet. As soon as the bus had stopped at Johansen Center, it was raining lightly, so Liz walked briskly under the awnings, before she came to her destination. 

It was at the very end on the center, next to a posh apartment complex. There was an ornate sign that simply said "Doll Store", so Liz went in.

Once inside, she gasped! There were so many dolls, and they were so beautiful! Lots of them had frilly dresses, while others were meant to be played with. Liz wandered around for a while, until one caught her eye. It was smaller than most, and she had emerald green eyes, and dark brown hair that was in elaborate braids. Her dress was an ocean blue, with short ruffled sleeves, with a white blouse underneath, and she came with fancy leather shoes, and a bonnet. The doll also had the kindest expression on her face, that it nearly made Liz cry just looking at it. Liz examined the doll carefully, as she collected these, and wondered, "Boy, you sure are pretty! Wonder how much you cost?"

Just then, a voice called, "Hello there, little girl. May I help you with something?" Liz gasped, and spun around. There was a woman standing there, with cinnamon colored hair that hung down at her shoulders, and she had peircing crimson eyes. But she had on a kind smile, which bothered Yami a bit. There was something offputting about this woman, but he couldn't quite his finger on why.

Liz blushed, and said, "Yes, ma'am! I was wondering, how much does this doll cost?" She handed the woman the doll, and the woman said, "Well, this one is handmade by my father. He is out at the moment, but he has made all these dolls. This one is very special, it was one of the first he ever made. So, normally, it would cost $456.00." Liz sighed, "I only have $45.00 with me." The woman smiled at Liz, "In that case, you can have her for $40, since you our very first cutomer. What is your name?"

Liz hesitated at first, but finally said, "Liz. Elizabeth Amidala Skywalker." The woman nodded, "My name is Ruri, Elizabeth." Liz smiled, "It's very nice to meet you, Ruri. I'll be back, I want to do some book shopping." With that, she ran out the door, with the doll carefully in tote.

As soon as Liz was out of site, Ruri walked back to the back room, and reported, "It is ture. She is a Jedi Knight, and she fell for the trap, Master." Mr. Ledolly smiled, "Thank you, Guri. You may shut down now." With that, the infmaous human replica droid shut down, and Mr. Ledolly pulled off his mask, revealing a handosme, green reptilan face! It was Xizor!

He smiled evily at his reflection in the mirror. Soon he would have revenge on the Skywalker family by killing what they held dear, their only daughter who was still only a child.


	12. Duel of the Fates

Yu-Gi-Oh! Star Wars Style

Written by: Sakura Solo

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 10: Duel of the Fates

As soon as Liz got home, the rainstorm had gotten worse, so Liz was soaked by the time she reached the library. After getting a fire started, Liz wrapped herself, and picked up a book about the early days of the Old Republic and the beginnings of the Jedi Order. Yami was interested in how the spread of technology helped create a stable government that lasted a good 25,000 years before the rise of the Empire.

"See, Rin," Liz addressed the doll, who was sitting patiently beisides her mistress on the plush carpeting, "that's the ship the first settlers used in space. It was right after the Corellians invented the hyperdrive in transports, and that's when people could get across the galaxy in days, not years."

Liz came across to the chapter that described the Sith Empire in detail. Yami looked over Liz's shoulder when he read something about the original Sith. "Has anyone found out what happened to them," he asked Liz, pointing to the article. Liz shook her head, "I don't think anyone has. Most think the Dark Jedi killed them all off. That's what Exar Kun did to the Massasi."

Yami sat down next to Liz, "Who was Exar Kun?" Liz laid back on the floor, closed her eyes, and thoght for a moment before replying, "From what Mom told me and Ben, Exar Kun was originally a Jedi Knight who left the order and became a Sith because he wanted to rule the galaxy. At the time, the Republic was much smaller than when Granpa became Vader. Kun enslaved the Massasi race, and brought them to Yavin IV, where they built giant temples, and worshipped him as their main god. But he was really evil, Yami. He took all the Massai kids, and locked them in a Golden Globe. Before he died, he made them all commit suicide, so his soul could live on forever."

Yami was surprised by all the history that Liz had just told him. "And your father, aunt and uncle fought at that same place against your grandfather," Yami concluded, as Liz shook her head in agreement. "Dad set up his Jedi Acadmy there after Uncle Han and Aunt Leia eloped after the Battle at Endor. My cousins, Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin are training there to become Jedi Knights. Ben was to, for a while anyway. But he decided to become an X-Wing pilot for Rogue Squadron."

Liz then yawned, and decided to lie down for a bit. Carefully placing Rin on her desk, Liz hunkered down under the sheets and fell asleep. 

The next day, school was back in session, and Liz left Rin at home, out of fear that Ivory would steal her, or worse break her. Yami wasn't surprised by this, and pretty soon, classes had started, when a young man appeared at the door. He asked the teacher, "I need to see Ms. Skywalker for a moment." Liz followed him out the door, and outside to where a limo was waiting.

"Ummm, do you want me to get in," Liz asked nervously. The man, who was tired of waiting shoved Liz roughly into the backseat! "Hey," yelled Liz, "what do you want?" Before she had time to reach her lightsaber, the old man held it out of reach. That's when she realized her hands were bound in binders. "Let me go! What do you want with me," Liz yelled, already terrified beyond belief! She glanced behind her, as the man pulled away his mask, revealing a very familiar face! "Ruri! What-" Liz had no time to say anymore, before Guri placed a cloth covered in chloroform over Liz's nose and mouth, making the child go unconscious.

Some time later, Liz slowly came awake, and gasped. She was in a dimly lit room, filled with half made dolls. It was eerie, and Liz was getting freaked out. She opened her eyes slowly, and murmured, "Hmmm... Where... where am I?" She sat up, but her head hurt, and she noticed her hands were tied together to the back of the chair.

She looked at the older man, who was smiling evilly at her. Liz looked around worriedly, and asked her captor, "Who are you, and where am I?" He smirked at her naivete, "Why don't you guess, young Skywalker?" Liz gasped, "The dolls tore? But why? What do you want with me?" That's when things took a truly terrifying turn.

The old man removed his mask, revealing a smooth, green face, with black hair pulled back into a topknot. Liz gasped, "Xizor! But... you're dead. Aunt Leia saw you die. Granpa-"

"Your grandfather merely killed my clone. And I am sure your beloved Aunt told you I died. But I didn't. Not yet, at least. I swore revenge on your family for destroying what I held dear, and now, I am going to kill you, dear child." He motioned to Guri, "Guri, bring me the vibro-pike." He then turned to Liz, "Now, sit still and this will be over very quickly." Liz concentrated through the Force, and sucessfully sent Guri crashing into the wall.

Xizor was incensed, "You little brat! I'll kill you with my bare hands, like I should have done to your father!" With that, he threw a poisoned blade, and nicked Liz's cheek. Liz screamed in pain, as the knife made a small wound down her neck, to her left shoulder, tearing the cloth. The knife also made a wound on her leg. Liz managed to stand up on her own, but before anything could happen, Guri set her blaster on stun, and hit Liz square in the chest. The girl went flying, and landed with a loud thud!

Xizor smiled sadistically, "Thank you, Guri. Now to finish the job." He reached for the vibro-blade, and at that moment, Yami appeard, holding Liz's activated lightsaber. "Don't you dare touch her," he growled. Xizor smiled, "Are you a Jedi or a Sith?" "Neither," Yami replied, and grabbed Guri, while holding the lightsaber blade an inch from her throat, "I'll kill her if you hurt Liz, I swear." Xizor smirked, "I doubt you will." 

Yami then threw Guri to one side, cracking her clone-vat skin. He then struck her mercesslessly with his lightsaber, until she was nothing more than a droid. "See, Xizor. I will kill her if you don't tell me how to Liz to help." Xizor smirked, "No need to. The child will die, and I have no need for Guri anymore. She was a mere tool for me to further my career in the Empire." "No! That can't be," Guri screamed, before Xizor put her out of her misery. He then summoned a frightening looking probe droid, and told it, "Kill the child." Yami growled, and the Egyptian eye glowed on his forehead, and soon Xizor found himself surrounded by the eyeless, soulless dolls, reaching out for him.

Yami then struck down the probe droid with a flourish that would make Mace Windu jealous. He then picked up Liz, and ran out to the store front, where he set off the burglar alarm. A few seconds later, a police man ran in found Liz, "Commander, this is Antilles! Tell Councilor Organa Solo we found her niece. Repeat, I found Liz Skywalker. Send medical back up, she's been injured."

Soon after, Leia and Han were at the scene, when Han ran down to the basement, and shouted, "Curse you, Xizor!" Xizor was still hallucinating, and was dragged away.

Liz was immediately rushed to a local hospial, where her injuries were treated and the poison was reversed. Some time later, she was back at home, safe and sound. Yami was upset that someone had taken advantage of her, much less someone from her family's past who would do anything for revenge.

Meanwhile, at the Imperial City Insane Asylum, Xizor had just waken up, when a shadow approached him, and stated, "I am very disappointed in you. You failed me, Xizor." Xizor hissed, "I am sorry, Master. But the child, she had a strange item around her neck-" "The puzzle? You didn't take it from her! I have no more use for you. Go, Circle Daemon." Xizor screamed as he disappeared, and a loud growl was heard, followed by silence. Two guards burst in, but there was nothing there, just Xizor's limp body, dead from a large wound to the torso that looked like an animal bite.

Elsewhere, the figure murmured, "Most disappointing. I will have to find a new apprentice."


	13. Inside the mind of a Jedi

Yu-Gi-Oh! Star Wars Style  
Written by: Sakura Solo  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. On with the story!

Chapter 11: Inside the Mind of a Jedi

That night, a freak rainstorm hit the Imperial City area, and Liz did not sleep well. She never did when it was stormy at night. She always seemed to recall long-buried dark memories, that she somehow had acess to since she was very little. They were usually of Vader hurting Jedi Knights, but of late they were much more violent. For the first time, she saw with horror how much the power of the Dark Side ran in the family.

Vader was without his armor, and looked like, well a lot like Dad, to be honest. Liz shouted, "Granma! Don't fall for it! Granpa's a Sith now!" She then activated her lightsaber, and ran towards the Dark Lord of Sith, and then everything went dark. She saw Palpatine smile sadisticaly at the carnage, "Good, Lord Vader. I sense you wish to seek out Master Kenobi. Go to Mustafar. Complete your destiny." He then murmerred, "It is the fate of all who follow you Lord Vader, even to your youngest grandchild." Liz yelled, "No! That can't be true!" Activating her grandfather's lightsaber, she yelled, "I will not be your apprentice!" She charged, lightsaber drawn, but she tripped and her lightsaber went flying. Palpatine's maniacal laughter was heard, and Liz started squirming under the covers, clearly frightened.

Yami woke to Liz's screams, Palpatine's maniacal laughter, and Vader's heavy metallic breathing. Liz yelled, "Stay away from me!" Yami dashed across the hallway, and found Liz dueling Vader, in front of Palpatine. "Follow your father's fate, Elizabeth. He knows the power you have. Give in to your hate." "Never," breathed Liz, and she brandished her lightsaber. The battle climaxed, when Liz found her at the mercy of her grandfaher. She was crying, "Why are you doing this? Dad... you saved him..." She managed to roll out of the way, and let out a horrifying array of lightsaber moves, striking down Vader, before turning to Palpatine, "You failed..." before she fainted.

Yami caught her, and yelled, "MIND CRUSH!" Suddenly, the nightmare disappeared. Yami sweatdropped, it had all been a nightmare, but it had been all to real. Liz was still visally shaken. Yami wrapped his arms around her, understanding how the Dark Side of the Force ran in the family, and was in the shadows, waiting for thr right moment to snag a new victim.

Liz stopped squirming under the covers, and slowly opened her eyes. It was still storming outside. Yami asked, "Are you all right?" Liz nodded, "I think. But that dream, they aren't usually that bad. Only when its stormy outside." Yami asked her, "How often do you have these nightmares?" Liz thought for a moment, "Since I was 3, I think. I started having them after Mom and Dad divorced." Liz then pulled the covers over her head, and went back to sleep.

The next morning at the Imperial City Spaceport, a lone man walked among the tourists. He carried with him the Sennen Ankh and Scales. He was out to punish the Imperials who had robbed the Pharoah's Tomb Imperial City Park, that dated back to the Original Sith Wars. They were two Imperial archaeologists who claimed to have found an "previously unkown" planet outside the known galaxy, and he would find them, and they would be punished.

Meanwhile at school, Ms. Peterson was passing around the local newspaper. Liz was reading the article about the ancient treasures found, and asked, "Are we taking a feild trip to see these?" Ms. Peterson noddeed, "Yes we are, as a matter of fact we are going to leave in just a few minutes." The class whooped, and soon they were off.

The museum was at a mansion that had been built in the last century. "This is so cool," Liz said excitedly, as she and some classmates looked around at the arched terrace. Meanwhile, Shaddi has just entered the area, and the Scales told him he was close. Hiding the bushes, he noticed Liz standing about with some school mates, as well as the two men who were responsible for raiding the Pharaoh's tomb.

Liz was talking to her classmates about some sitcom episode the night before, when the first man whispered to his companion, "That little girl! She has the Sennen Puzzle, and Lord Vader's lightsaber." His friend whispered back, "Be careful. She is Vader's granddaughter and a Jedi Knight."

The shorter of the two, grabbed for the Puzzle, which fell off from around Liz's neck. Liz gasped, and he told her, "Here you go, young lady." Liz smiled, "That's all right. I'm glad its fine." The short man told Liz, "What you have here is one of the Sennen Items. Its been lost for millenia, and you seem to have found it." Liz nodded, and the short man stared at Liz intently, "I must study this for a few hours. Come back at 6 pm , and I will return it to you." Liz nodded, and ran back to join her classmates, while the short man smiled evily, he finally had the source of the phraoh's power.

Inside the museum, a gaggle of kids were gathered around a mummy! Some of the girls were scared, while the boys in the group were daring each other on who could stare at it the longest. Meanwhile, Liz was drawn to what appeared to be a fresco. On it were depictions of people from a far away civilization. One section caught her interest. On the left was a person, and on the right was a being with a dog's head, and in between them was a scale. On one end was a heart, and on the other end was a feather.

Liz mused, "Is that a Wookie on the right? Did they sacrifice people to Wookies, because Wookies are really gentle." She was thinking this theory over, when she looked up.

A weird guy in a turban and white robe was carrying two gold items, and was crying. He was starring at the mummy. Liz stepped over to the case, where the mummy was perserved. It was without its mask, and Liz wondered why the man was crying. Was he a religious pilgrim from the unknown planet? 

Getting up some gumption, Liz asked Shaddi, "Are you all right, sir?" Shaddi nodded sadly, "The sacrelige to the Pharaoh's tomb was horrible. So many memories were shatered that night." Liz was confused, "What memories? Are they handed down every generation?"

Shaddi patted Liz on the head, "This doesn't concen you, lady Skywalker." With that, he turned around, leaving a confused Liz. "Did he just call me Lady Skywalker? What did he want, anyway?"

Meanwhile, the short man and his boss were grinning at the Sennen PUzzle, which was now on display, and grinned eveily, as they pictures the money that would role in.

Just then, a boy yelled, "Hey guys! They put Liz's puzzle on display." A group of third-graders, including Liz, gathered around to get a look. Liz asked one of the men, "Why is it on display?"

At that moment, Ms. Peterson took a photo, and that was it for the feild trip.  
After Liz said good-bye to her classmates, she caught a ride back to the museum.

Meanwhile at the museum office, the short man was ogling the Sennen Puzzle. Amazingly, Vader's granddaughter had had it the whole time, and now it was rightfully back in the hands on the Imperial Empire.

Just then, he heard a yell, and then, THUD! The light flickered off for a moment, and the short man called, "Bail?" Then, the door opened, and Bail's pallid face appeard by the frame, dazed and obviously cold. The short man gasped, as Shaddi entered.

The short man yelled, "I know you! Your that weird guy I saw at the dig several months ago. It was by a stroke of luck I found those ancient Jedi records." He then caught sight of of Sennen Scales.

Shaddi nodded, "I know of the illeagal dig, and of Lord Vader's treachery against the Jedi Order. However, you are not free from blame, either." He then set the Scales on the short man's desk. The short man just stared at them, as Shaddi explained, "When one entered the afterlife, his soul was weighed on the Holy Scales. On one end was his soul, and on the other, was the feather of an Ibis. If the soul was evil, it weighed more than the feather, and as a result, the man was banned to Hell for eternity. It just so happens I have an Ibis feather with me. Now, to test your soul."

Shaddi placed the feather on one end, and the short man watched in horror as the empty end went down further and further.

Meanwhile and elsewhere, Liz was watching the stars come out, when her wristwatch beeped. "Okay," She told herself, "time to get my puzzle back."

Back at the office, things had just gone from bad to worse. The judgement had passed, and Shaddi stared emotionlessly as the short man's chair began to transform. It took the form of a hungry, drooling, purple demon. Shaddi's eyes glowed pure white, as the short man was devoured by the dragon, he dropped the Sennen Puzzle. Shaddi eyes it for a moment, and picked it up, remembering the little girl who had been wearing it earlier that day. He was surprised that someone had finished it, much less a Jedi Knight descended from Lord Darth Vader. 

Liz had just entered the museum and was looking around for the main office, when Liz noticed Shaddi leaving the office. She could hear the owner scream, as though he was in danger or something. 

Liz noticed that the man had her puzzle, "Thank you very much for getting my puzzle back." She then noticed the Scales, and her eyes widened with curiousity. Shaddi then concentrated on using the Ankh to unlock the child's mind.

The Sennen Ankh began to glow. Liz was scared, and activated her lightsaber in order to defend herself. She held it out in front of her, nervously waiting for the weird guy to attack her? Was he a Sith? "Who are you," Liz whispered. Shaddi concentrated, and his eyes glowed. Liz felt dizzy, and dropped her lightsaber. Taking the chance, he held the Ankh to her forehead...

Surrounded by a bright light at first, Shaddi soon found himself inside a long, dark hallway, when he noticed 2 doors, right across from each other. Upon looking into the open one, he noticed toys littered on the floor, along with Jedi artifacts, along with a Holocron! Shaddi nodded, "The child is free form thr evil ways of her grandfather. However..." he turned to the other, and opened it.

Upon opening the door, there stood a youth with spiky tri-colored hair. Shaddi told him, " I am looking for someone who knows the secret of shadow powers." Yami nodded, "Your welcome to look around, for I have nothing to hide." Yami snapped his fingers, and Shaddi stared. This sould room was a giant maze.

Walking around, Shaddi mused over how the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle wound up with Vader's granddaughter. Just then, the floor gave way, and Shaddi fell, only able to grip the floor with one hand. Just then, Yami asked, "Need some help?" Shaddi nodded, and after Yami helped him out, Yami asked, "Were you the one sending Liz the visions of the Dark Side?" Sahddi shook his head, "That was not me. The child's fears will be tested soon, however." Yami was concerned, "How do you know?" Shaddi shook his head, "I must leave." With that, he disappeard.

Just then, Liz woke up from her trance-like state, and noticed Shaddi was swaeting heavily. Liz asked, "Are you okay, sir?" She was about to help him up. when Shaddi handed the Sennen Puzzle back to her. "Take care of it, for many more enemies will try to claim it, Lady Vader." With thhat said, he turned around and walked away. Liz stared after him, very confused, "Did he just call me Lady Vader?"


	14. New FriendDeadly Game

Yu-Gi-Oh! Star Wars Style  
Written by: LizSkywalker007  
Chapter 13: New Friend & and a deadly game

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Yu-Gi-Oh!

As soon as Liz got home, she was exhausted and worn out. First of all, how did that weird guy know about her being Vader's greaddaughter, and why did use that key-thingy to look inside her mind? Third, who was he? Was he a Sith, HRD, or someone who knew more than he let on?

Liz didn't even bother changing out of her clothes, before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Next morning, Liz was up and eating breakfast, when there was a knock at the front door. "I'll get it," Liz announced, and answered the door. At the door, was a boy about her age. He had unruly brown hair, and hazel eyes. He grinned, "Hey! I'm David Antilles, and we just moved here from Corellia yesterday. I'm supposed to go to Imperial City Prep. Do you go there?" Liz grinned, "Yep, I sure do! My name is Liz Skywalker, and I'm a third grader." David nodded, "Neat! Our dads were part of Rogue Squadron." Liz grabbed her lunch and backpack, and the two third graders headed off to school.

Over the course of the morning, the two became close friends, and during recess, they were discussing their familes. "Your dad's Luke Skywalker, that is so awesome," David breathed, as he and Liz stared at the sky. Liz sighed, "Not really. He and mom divorced when I was little, so I've never seen him." David nodded, "Your lucky, Liz. At least you have a dad. Mine died when I was 5. His X-Wing crashed on Tatooine." Liz told him, "I'm sorry your dad died. He was a hero to the Republic, and to your family." David grinned, "Yeah, thats true!"

Meanwhile, Shaddi had returned, and was watching the children intently. He was interested in how someone could have finished the Sennen Puzzle, much less someone related to Lord Vader. He also wondered if she was worthy enough of bearing a Sennen item, much less the item that was a symbol of the Pharaoh.

After recess, there was math class. Today, Mr. Tomas was covering how to multiply fractions, when she felt odd. Almost like she was in a trance. Liz gulped, Shaddi was back, and he was after something. Grabbing her lightsaber, she ran upstairs to the school. David wondered if something was wrong. He poked his head out of the window, and thought he spied a weird guy wearing a bathrobe. Grabbing a blaster, he managed to hide away from the action.

Liz stared at Shaddi, and activated her lightsaber, holding it in a neutral-defensive position. "Who are you? What do you want," Liz demanded. Shaddi spoke plainly, "I am here to test you." With that, the Shadow Game began.

Yami found himslef being held captive, so to speak, inside a giant, purple clawed hand. He was going to speak, when Shadi told him, "You must not interfere. The child must face this alone."

Just then, a figure took form. It was a humanoid male, with a red and black tatooed face, and horns! It was Darth Maul! Liz went wide-eyed, wondering how this was possible. Maul activated his duel-bladed lightsaber, and the match began. Liz charged for Maul, and the lightsabers clashed. Blade against blade, Jedi against Sith. Liz was well trained, but soon found herself without a lightsaber and at Maul's mercy. Concentrating, she retrieved her lightsaber, and gave Maul a leathal wound. After poking at Maul's corpse, she let out a sigh, it was over. But the worst was yet to come.

Liz felt very cold, and recognized Palpatine, who was speaking to a robed man, "Kill the child, and your destiny will be complete. She is strong, like her mother, but she betrayed you." "Yes, master," a calm voice replied. Liz gasped, "Dad? Is that you?" Luke Skywalker gave his daughter a cold look of hatred. Liz nodded, and gripped her lightsaber, before the battle raged.

They were both evenly matched, but there could be one victor. Luke struck down Liz, who managed to roll out the way, but Luke caught up, and was holding his lightsaber an inch from Liz's neck, when she asked, thorugh her tears, "Dad! Why are you doing this? I thought you loved us, me, Ben, and Mom." Luke gave no answer, but prepared the death blow, when Liz reached her lightsaber, and with a heavy heart struck down her father.

A brilliant flash of light of followed, and as the fog and darkness lifted, Liz collapsed to her knees, and started crying. Shaddi nodded, the child had passed. Yami was irate that Sahddi had caused Liz so much pain, considering that Liz was only a little girl, and this was the first Shadow Game she had handled on her own.

Just then, a blaster bullet ricocheted off one of the metal bars surrounding the fence, and Shaddi took off, not wanting to be found out. David ran over to Liz, "Liz! Are you okay?" Liz sniffed, "Yeah, I'm fine." She then fainted, due to the shadow game wearing her out.

After Han took Liz home, Yami wrapped his arms around Liz, and kissed her lovingly on the forehead, before telling her, "Your a trooper, Liz."


End file.
